Prophecy of Mayhem
by The Broken Rose
Summary: Revised version of Mayhems Wake, follow the path of Marianna Trueflight and her fight to survive, what will she become and who will accept her? its hard enough being AN amazon, but being back by the God of War makes it even harder.
1. Propechy Foretold

A/N I do not own any of the Greek Mythology/Xena/Heracules characters. the only ones in this that are mine are the Titan of Destruction, Titaness of Doom, Titaness of Mayhem, anything related to said Mayhem character and my OCs.(reference Mayhems Wake). This is the Revised version of what was once Mayhems Wake. Welcome to the Prophecy of Mayhem. read review enjoy :D

~Rose~

Many Years ago, a dark day rang through the lives of the Titans, not long before the downfall of the Murderer Chronos. After the fore telling by Lady Gaia of his downfall at the hands of his and Rhea's Children, and the subsequent swallowing of 5 of the children, the Titan Chronos turned his attention to his niece, the Titaness of Mayhem, daughter of Doom and Destruction. Allured by her beauty and grace he coveted what could never be his. Spurned by Mayhem, he Stabbed her, killing her before she could truly live. However on with her dieing breath a prophecy was born, giving rise to a new goddess of Mayhem in future years.

A day Shall Come

Long after Chronos is defeated.

Born of a Demi Mother

and a Victimized godly father.

Grandchild of Destruction

GIves rebirth to Mayhem.

Thrice died to bring about the wake

A warrior woman of esteemed ranking.

Hardships and trials in life she shall face

Lost family and lover to undieing grace.

Reborn my gift shall be

In the Time of darkest need.

With her words being spoken the young titaness falls to her death, her blood spilling out onto the floor around her. Having watched her nieces death by her husbands hand for no reason other then purity of being, Lady Rhea gathers the blood with Mother Gaia's help, using it to bring about the downfall of Chronos and reclaim her children from their monstrus father.


	2. Passing Time

Ch 2 Passing Time

Many years had passed since the passing of Mayhem. Some on Olympus forgot her prophecy, some were unaware of its creation. And for two, The Titan of Destruction, Mikhail, and his wife Rhianna, the Titaness of Doom, they were still in mourning for their beloved daughter.

When called upon to defend Chronus and Olympus they refused, retreating into a special chamber their mother Gaia made for them. Walking away from the fight and leaving the murderer Chronus to his fate at the, hands of his children.

Rhianna and Mikhail emerged only once during that time, after Zeus' victory, swearing before the River Styx to maintain their godhoods under the command of Zeus, so long as they were left to their mourning for however long it should be. Zeus accepted their pledge of alliegance having been told by his mother Rhea of the death of Mayhem, the couples only child.

As more years pass by, most of Olympus forgot about the Titans. New children were born and godheads forged. Finally the time came.

The oldest of the Fates Clotho, came before Mikhail, telling him the prophecy would soon start to come into being.

Upon hearing the news he met with his Lady-wife, Rhianna to discuss how best to carry out their daughters words.

Lady Rhianna was a formidable and thoughtful woman who had already taken the prophecy into consideration. She had helped found a race of women warriors, teaching them to fight and defend themselves over the years. When her husband approached her with the Fates news she knew the time had come to put her work to honor. Bidding him to wait a short time while she runs an errand.

Leaving their chamber, Rhianna heads towards Amazonia, the Captial city of the Amazon race, to talk to a friend she had made awhile back.

After many hours of talking and begging the Amazon Woman, Marissa Trueflight agreed to help her friend out in exchange for the full story of Mayhem.

The women reappeared in the Chamber of Doom and Destruction where Rhianna starts telling the tale of Mayhem her only child to ever be born.

Once Marissa hears the tale she nods her agreeance, willing to help the rebirth of a child lost to soon in life. That night the three share a bed of caring and hope, reveling in the care of one another and their united goal of the child.

Not long after that night, the three came together once more to celebrate the news of Marissas pregnancy with a demi-goddess daughter she carefully named Amara.

A/N applogies to everyone for my original misspelling of Chronus' name, after looking it up, there are two actual beings in greek mythology with the name, Chronos- Titan of Time, and Chronus- father of zeus


	3. Ch 3 Amara Trueflight

Ch 3: Amara Trueflight

Amara Trueflight knew from birth that she was different. Upon her 10th birthday she found out how different she truely was, when she met her father for the first time.

"Amara, Come on child we have to hurry or else we will be late." her mother Marissa, hollers at her and beacons the girl forward.

"Coming Mum." Amara answers as she runs over to her mother, "where are we going anyways?" she asks as she takes her mothers hand.

"To one of the older temples. It's time youve met some friends of mine." Marissa tells her daugher with a smile as she opens the back door to the temple of Destruction.

Guiding her daughter into the temple room, she lights the incenses around the alter, and waves Amara closer. "Mikhail, Rhianna, hear my words, I have someone here for you to met." Marissa says to the air around her, watching it suddenly take on life and part as a man and woman appear in front of her.

"Oh Marissa, It's been too long since you last visited us." Rhianna says with a laugh as she embraces the woman in front of the alter.

"I am sorry Rhianna, but i had Amara to look after, speaking of which," Marissa turns from her friends, "Rhianna, Mikhail, I would like you to meet Amara Rhi Trueflight. Amara, I'd like you to meet Rhianna, Titaness of Doom, and your father Mikhail, the TItan of Destruction."

Amara blinks as she hears the introduction of her father, "My Father?"

Mikhail smiles and kneels down in front of Amara, "Hello child, please do not be upset with your mother for keeping my identity a secret from you. we had to wait til you were old enough to understand about the gods before we could tell you."

Marissa places a hand on Amara's shoulder, "Amara, there is more that you will find out when you are older, but from here on out, your demi-goddess gifts will become more and more active which is why you needed to meet Mikhail and Rhianna."

"But...how can i be the daughter of you and Mikhail mom, you taught me about the marital status of all the gods and goddesses, even the titans, Mikhail and Rhianna are married to one another." Amara asks

Rhianna comes forward, "Little one, many many years ago Mkihail and I had a daughter names May. She was murdered for refusing to allow a married man to touch her. Because of this I was unable to bear anymore children out of mourning for my lost daughter. However my husband and i dearly wanted another child to be able to spoil. after many years we met your mother and came to an agreement, She would carry Mikhails child, and I would be a second mother to the child watching over from afar and guiding you as i could from my place as the Titaness of Doom." Rhianna pauses for a moment.

Amara nods slowly, understanding now, "So you let my mother concieve me with your husband. So that you both would have another child?"

"Yes child" Rhianna answers smiling down at the girl she too loved as a daughter.

Marissa smiles as she steps closer to the three, "From now on, we are all going to be together in our training, Amara, so that you can learn all that we can teach you and your father and second mother can get to know you like i do and vice versa."

From that day on Amara trained to become a demi-Amazon, evetually learning of the Prophecy that her children would bring to light. She long pondered on who the victimized father would be of her child, worried for the sake of someone she hadnt even met yet.

When Amara was 22 she attended a temple party of some respect. She was drugged that night and the Prophecy's next step came into being, as she Concieved twin daughters to a godly father whom she would not name when asked, out of respect for the dishonor done to him and his wife, both of whom she respected greatly. Instead she raised her daughters with her mothers help, up until the girl's 5th Birthday when horror stuck the family, and her oldest daughter, Marianna, came up missing after a slave raid. After that day Amara moved her and Destiny closer to the slave trail, in hopes of one day reclaiming the daughter stolen from her, and Praying the propechy wouldnt come about until after her family was together again.


	4. Ch 4 A call for help

Ch 4 A call for help

13 years later

Mara Trueflight sat by a fire, rubbing her wrist where the shackles were kept. For thirteen years she had borne the burden of them, but hopefully soon she would be free. A young man came and sat beside her, a fellow slave who had also been there the past thirteen years.

"I'm surprised they are risking going back to Amazonia." he says quietly.

"So am I, they have avoided it like the plague since I came here. But if they are going back, we may be in luck." Mara whispers softly, "I doubt my mother has forgotten me Gio."

"I hope not, would be a great thing to be free of these chains." Gio says before standing and walking over to check on some of the older slaves that had been recently brought in.

Mara glances around herself before raising her eyes to the sky, "Goddess of the earth, please let this be the time we have waited for. Please let my mother and the others know what is coming their way and rescue us from this madness." she whispers softly, not realizing her request would be heard and answered by the mother of the gods herself, Lady Gaia.

{Gaia's Palace, deep within the earth}

_Goddess of the earth, please let this be the time we have waited for. Please let my mother and the others know what is coming their way and rescue us from this madness._ The plea echos in the palace of the earth goddess, Lady Gaia. The great mother herself pauses in her work, a soft gasp escaping at the plea she hears 'That's Mikhails granddaughter, the one the Amazon bore to him and Rhia. I must find them at once.'

Leaving her garden she rushes to the well that keeps track of her offspring and their descendants. Tapping upon it once, she whispers "Doom and Destruction come to me."

Within moments a whirl of wind comes out of the well as two beings step out, "Yes mother?" Mikhail asks once they appear fully before her.

"Your granddaughter is in need of help, my son. Marianna Trueflight is alive, and in the slave train." Gaia splashes her well showing her son and daughter their granddaughter for the first time in 13 years.

"We must find Amara and Marissa, they will know how best to handle this news." Rhia says quickly as she turns to leave, "Our thanks to you mother."

"you are most welcome daughter" Gaia answers as she watches them leave

{Amazonia- capitol of the Amazon territory}

With a flash of light, the two reappear in the capitol just outside the home of Marissa Trueflight, their long time friend and lover. With a soft knock the two wait for someone to answer.

"Can I help you?" a young woman answers the door warily.

"I need to speak with either Marissa or Amara Trueflight, urgently child, as it concerns someone close to them." Rhia speaks quickly beakoning the girl to go get the two.

"one moment, may I ask who wishes to see them?" the girl asks

"Just tell them Rhianna is here." she shoos the girl to go once more.

"Wait... Grandmother Rhianna? Grandfather Mikhail?" She says after a moment of thought, "Come on in, I will get mother and grandmother."

"You are Destiny then?" Rhianna asks, "we havent seen you since your sister went missing."

"Yes one moment and I will get them, here is a drink for you to tide your thirst." Destiny sits the glasses on water on the table before leaving the room, "Mother, grandmother, important visitors for you both, they say its urgent." her voice fades out as she reaches a back room away from the guests.

The two immortals look around their minds running over what all they have found out about the missing granddaughter, not paying much attention as Marissa walks into the room first, "Mikhail, Rhia, what are you doing here?" she asks them

Rhia smiles, "We bring good news and a warning, old friend."

"Whats the warning about?" Amara asks as she enters the room

"The slavers that took Marianna are coming back this way." Mikhail speaks up

"Son of a... When?" Amara demands to know, anger clouding her voice

"Hold child, we have good news as well, Marianna is alive and well, still in the slave train, however." Rhia speaks quickly, letting the news sink into her friends and family. "She sent a prayer to our mother, Lady Gaia, to get word to us and you, she wants to be free again, and is dead set on ending the train she is in, while keeping the other slaves safe."

"Destiny go get Hippolta, tell her to bring the war council." Marissa orders her granddaughter

"Yes grandmother." Destiny bows and leaves still in shock that her twin had been found.

Destiny returns with the Amazon queen and the war council, whom with the help of the titans and Trueflight family come up with a plan to end the slavers while keeping the innocents safe.

In the Train

The slavers call a halt to the march, moving everyone off the road towards the riverside, not realizing that they were being watched since entering the woods.

"Get a move on you lazy cows!" one of the foremen holler as his whip lashes out to the nearest victim, who just so happened to catch it on her arm, letting it wrap around before yanking on the whip with a growl.

"Why dont you watch where your whip lands, you clout?" Mara growls out,her hand twisting on the whip around her arm as the foremen flinches away from her.

"Get moving Amazon witch, or you and your buddy will be on pen lock down again tonite." He orders in a shakey voice.

"Try giving orders as if you aren't scared for a change, moron." Gio comments quietly as he unwinds the whip and tosses it at the foreman before handing Mara a rag to wrap around her arm.

The duo walks off and passes the water skins around to the other slaves, alternatively filling them up at the river side.

Once the other slaves have been tended to Mara, walks down to the river, rubbing at the shackle on her wrist as she wets the rag down before wrapping it around her forearm, "Stupid moron..." She mumbles under her breath.

Across the river just out of sight, her mother takes a sharp breath, seeing her daughter for the first time in years. Amara gives a soft whistle of a birds trill, watching as her daughter looks up and tilts her head.

A softer more hesitant whistle sounds quietly across the river, an answering from the wary girl as she glances back at the train of slavers. _'wonder who is out there? And how oblivious the slavers will be...' _

Staring slowly across the river, Mara waits as she listens, trying to remember the years before she was taken, and the vague training she had been given by her mother and grandmother. Her eyes catch sight of the movements in the trees, the shadows of people gathering amongst the forest. Moving closer to the river edge, she stares into the trees, glancing back once or twice to make sure no one was paying attention to her.

"You need not worry child." A soft voice sounds next to her as a woman appears beside her, "No one can hear you or see you doing anything other then sitting by the water edge."

"And you are?" Mara asks suspiciously

"My name child is Rhianna, I am a friend of your mother and grandmother. They want you to know that they are waiting and watching out for you." Rhia answers softly, her hand motioning towards the woods.

"They remember me still...for the longest time I wasnt sure if they would or not.." Mara comments quietly.

"They remember dear one, and once night hits you will be free, let only the slaves who will be an asset know of the plan and to be ready." Rhia advises as she disappears

"I will.." Mara whispers as she turns and walks back to the group, touching key people with her hand to tell them to prepare themselves.

From the forest Amara watches her daughter walk back to the slaves, torn between happiness at her being alive and anger at the past for being stolen from her. She notices that there were not many whom her daughter touched, but those who she did had the look of fighters, those who would come in handy during the fight to come.


End file.
